Haunted
by Just Gabz
Summary: Daltonverse.When Dwight moves into his new house, he finds more than he expected. Haunted by the ghost of Ethan Brightman, he can't help but feel drawn to the enchanting ghost, even if it is against his better judgement. Dwighthan.


**Title:** Haunted  
><strong>PairingsCharacters: **Dwight/Ethan, Dwight Houston, Ethan Brightman  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>None  
><strong>Summary: <strong>When Dwight moves into his new house, he finds more than he expected. Haunted by the ghost of Ethan Brightman, he can't help but feel drawn to the enchanting ghost, even if it is against his better judgement. Dwighthan.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own anything. The lovely CP Coulter graced us with these characters, I just like messing around with them a little.

Dwight didn't really know what it was about the house but as he stepped in, he knew it was the house he wanted. As he laid out on the bed the night he moved in, he sighed softly, tired from moving all of his boxes. He jumped when he heard a loud thud. He hadn't even had time to set up the salt lines yet. It could've been anything.  
>Carefully, Dwight sat up from the bed, slowly creeping into the other room. He found nothing though. Nothing but one of his amulets laying forgotten on the floor. Dwight knelt down, picking up the amulet and running his fingers over the front. The amulet was supposed to provide good luck, though Dwight wasn't sure how he was supposed to take the incident.<p>

It kept happening though. Dwight kept finding his things being moved. He was starting to wonder if he should exorcise the house just to be on the safe side. You never could be too careful. Maybe if he did that, it would all go away. It was around the time he started thinking like that that it finally happened. Dwight was laying on his bed, reading when it happened.

"Hello...?" He heard a quiet voice coming from the other room.

Dwight stared at the door, unsure of what to do. He probably should investigate but then, he was terrified. It could've been anyone, anything trying to talk to him. He looked back at his book, telling himself that it was all in his head. His eyes were trained in the book, trying to focus and take in the words on the page.

"I don't suppose there was much of a chance for you to see me either..."

Dwight jumped from his spot, staring wide eyed at the boy sitting beside where he'd just been on the bed. The boy had light blonde hair that looked almost like it'd been ruffled, falling just a little into his eyes. His eyes were a bright, icy, piercing blue and they stared back at Dwight almost in shock. His clothes were simple, a dark blue hoodie along with a pair of black jeans, no shoes, just white socks.

"Get out!"

"Y-You can see me?" The boy sat up, staring in awe at Dwight.

"Of course I can see you, get out of my house!"

"You can hear me!"

"I swear, if you are not out of my house in five seconds, I'm calling the cops!"

"Go ahead! They won't even see me!" He spoke a little bitterly, looking away.

Dwight rolled his eyes, moving to grab him but his hand went straight through. He stared at his hand, backing all the way into the wall before finally staring back at the boy sitting on his bed, "W-What are you?"

"I thought that much would've been obvious."

Dwight stared at him, terrified, "W-What…I don't understand…"

With a roll of his eyes, the boy got to his feet, slowly walking towards Dwight. Dwight quickly moved towards the corner of the room and further away, causing him to hold his hands up in surrender, "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. Even if I wanted to, I can't."

"Who are you?"

"Ethan. Ethan Brightman." He smiled, waving awkwardly.

"Dwight Houston." Dwight murmured shakily, slowly sliding down the wall and burying his face in his knees, "Oh God, I'm going crazy…"

Ethan sighed softly, sitting in front of Dwight and just waiting. He wasn't sure what to do. He ran a hand through his blonde locks, messing it up a little bit before leaning close, hoping Dwight would look up at him, "Hey…it's okay…"

"Stop." Dwight murmured as sternly as he could, "You're not real."

"As far as I know, I am." Ethan chuckled softly.

Dwight slowly and reluctantly looked up from his knees, seeing bright blue eyes staring back into his hazel ones. They were so close. He just stared into those eyes for a moment. They were so beautiful, he couldn't help it.

Ethan shuffled closer, going to put a reassuring hand on Dwight's knee and then realising he couldn't, "The stairs, in the other room. I fell down them. When I woke up no one could see me." Ethan looked down sadly, wringing his hands together, "Everyone was crying…and I didn't know why at first. I kept trying to tell them that I was there, that I was okay…but they couldn't hear me. Then I realised what had happened. They ended up moving away, said they couldn't handle living here and knowing that I'd died here. So the real estate agents have been trying to sell this place but everyone they brought through…they couldn't see me either." He looked up and smiled faintly at Dwight, "Then you showed up."

"S-So you're…" Dwight hesitantly moved to poke Ethan, biting his lip. Ethan held out his hand for Dwight, watching carefully as Dwight's finger moved straight through his hand. "How does it feel?"

"What? Death?" Ethan raised an eyebrow.

"No! No, like…can you feel my hand at all? Or is it just…nothing?" Dwight tilted his head to the side curiously.

"Oh." Ethan really hadn't expected that question, "It…tingles, I guess. I've never really thought about it before. What about you? Can you feel it?"

Dwight shook his head, a sad look on his face, "It's just kind of cold." He looked into Ethan's eyes and whispered, "This is crazy, I must be insane."

"All the best people are." Ethan grinned.

Dwight smiled faintly, looking away. He looked down at his hand. It still felt a little cold. It was a strange sensation. He just kept staring at his hand until finally he pointed at Ethan, "I should exorcise you."

"No! Please...you're the first person I've spoken to since this happened. You can't just get rid of me. I mean, sure, you're a little eccentric, but you can't..."

"Alright!" Dwight sighed, running a hand through his dark hair, "But this goes against everything I stand for."

Ethan chuckled, "Yeah, I know. Some of the stuff you have around here is really strange. Salt all around the house? Really? You know I can't leave the house now?"

"Where were you planning on going?" Dwight raised an eyebrow curiously.

"...Touché." Ethan nodded, getting to his feet and laying down on the bed, looking at the page Dwight had left his book open to. He read the first few lines, frowning in concentration, "You really are so strange."

Dwight reluctantly got to his feet, sitting beside Ethan on the bed, "You're a ghost. You really can't talk."

Ethan turned to face Dwight, going to poke his cheek but his finger went straight through. He sighed sadly, "What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean? Nothing is wrong with me!" Dwight glared at Ethan, "I'm fine."

"But you can see me. No one else can. There must be something wrong with you."

"I assure you I am as normal as the next person." Dwight rolled his eyes.

"Oh sure, because everyone owns a crossbow. Everyone lines their doors with salt. Everyone owns a million different medallions..."

"They're amulets and they're important." Dwight sighed, "Okay, so I'm not normal but are you saying you'd prefer it if I couldn't see you?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"Fine. I'll just stop talking to you." Dwight sighed, grabbing the book from his bed, closing it and tossing it to the other side of the room. He curled up in a ball underneath the blankets in the bed. Closing his eyes he tried as best as he could to ignore Ethan still laying next to him. "...Goodnight."

Ethan smiled softly, "Goodnight." he reluctantly stood up, leaving the room to let Dwight sleep.

x X x

It went on for months. Ethan drove Dwight insane. He was always there. There was no way to escape. Even through all that though, Dwight didn't want to get rid of him. There was something about Ethan that made Dwight want him to stay.

Every evening they sat on that bed together and just talked. They talked about everything and nothing. Dwight and Ethan had their hands almost touching, just a tiny space dividing them. Dwight was looking straight into Ethan's eyes, smiling softly, "I wish I could touch you."

Ethan chuckled, raising his eyebrows, "Is talking to me not good enough?"

"No. It isn't. I'd love to just touch my hand to yours. How cool would that be?"

Ethan giggled, "You're crazy."

"I know. I don't really care anymore though."

Ethan shook his head, unable to stop himself smiling. "I haven't been this happy since I died."

He shuffled closer, bumping his hand against Dwight's. Staring in awe, he carefully laced their fingers together. "H-How...did you do a spell or something?"

"No..." Dwight leaned closer, pulling Ethan to his chest and hugging him as tightly as he could, "You're still so cold."

There were tears in Ethan's eyes and he chuckled softly, wrapping his arms tightly around the hunter, "Don't ruin the moment."

"Sorry."

Ethan pulled away, looking into Dwight's eyes. He bit his lip, hesitantly leaning close and brushing their lips together in a delicate kiss. Dwight froze in his spot, his eyes going wide. he hadn't expected anything like that. Slowly he smiled into the kiss, his eyes fluttering closed. His arms wrapped around Ethan's neck, pulling him closer and his fingers slowly found their way into Ethan's hair.

Ethan sighed happily, pulling Dwight closer and flicked his tongue gently over Dwight's lips. It tingled. It felt strange but in a good way and Dwight found himself melting closer, parting his lips and moaning softly as Ethan's tongue explored his mouth. Just before he finally pulled away for air, Ethan stopped him, running his teeth playfully along Dwight's lip.

Dwight stared into Ethan's eyes, taking a shaky breath, "W-What was that for?"

"I wanted to do it while I had the chance." Ethan brushed his nose against Dwight's, kissing him again quickly. He pulled Dwight into his arms, laying with him on the bed.

He ran his hand softly through Dwight's hair, smiling fondly, "I hope this lasts forever..."

Dwight sighed happily, resting his head against his chest, "You...you don't even have a heart beat."

"I don't exactly need one anymore." Ethan pressed a gentle kiss to Dwight's head, "Let's just stay like this, okay?"

Dwight nodded slowly, resting his hand on Ethan's chest, "You're cold...but it's nice..."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Dwight looked up at Ethan, leaning close and kissing his nose, "I don't mind. It's weirdly comforting."

Ethan chuckled, "You really are crazy."

"All the best people are."

x X x

When Dwight woke the next morning, he was all alone. He sighed sadly, turning over in the bed and curling up more, shutting his eyes again in the hopes of more sleep.

"Good morning..." Ethan's voice whispered beside him.

Dwight jumped, looking up at Ethan and smiling fondly, "You scared me." He leaned over, moving to grab Ethan's hand but his arm went straight through him. He frowned,

"Must've been a dream..."

"No. It wore off a little while after you fell asleep." Ethan looked away sadly.

"'M sorry."

"It's okay. Really. It's not your fault."

"But it must be so hard..."

Ethan leaned close, nearly pressing his hand to Dwight's cheek, "But it was worth it."

"I wish I could make it easier for you. I wish I could bring you back."

"Well you can't. All the wishing in the world can't fix that." Ethan murmured sadly.

Dwight leaned close, their noses nearly touching. He stared into Ethan's eyes, seeing all the hurt in them. He knew he'd put that there. He knew he'd let Ethan too close but he couldn't help it. He wanted to feel close to him. "Tell me something." He whispered softly, still looking into Ethan's eyes, "Last night...why did you...why did you kiss me?"

Ethan looked into Dwight's deep hazel eyes, losing himself. He leaned closer, wanting to press himself close to Dwight but knowing he couldn't. "W-What?"

"Why'd you kiss me?" Dwight urged.

"I told you, I wanted to while I have the chance."

"No." Dwight went to put his hand over Ethan's, his fingers brushing through, "Why?"

Ethan looked away, taking a shaky breath, "Does it really matter?"

Dwight nodded quickly, "Yes, it does so please, tell me why."

"Because..." Ethan went to kiss Dwight biting his lip as a tear ran down his cheek because he couldn't, "You mean a lot to me...and I didn't know what you'd say but I knew I had to try."

Dwight grazed his thumb along the spot Ethan's cheek would be, "I'm no one special."

"Neither am I."

"Yes you are." Dwight smiled, speaking with complete certainty.

"I'm dead. That's not special."

Dwight sighed softly, leaning his head as close to Ethan's as he could without touching, "You are though. If you weren't, how could I be talking to you right now?"

"That's all down to you. That makes you special, not me."

"I don't know how you can't see that you're special."

Ethan found himself staring into Dwight's eyes again. They were so close. It was strange to be so close to someone and not be able to touch them. It was even stranger to think that this person right in front of him was the only one who could see him. He bit his lip, leaning closer still and parting his lips just a little, "I really want to kiss you again now..."

Dwight blushed, chuckling nervously, "I...I'd like that..."

Ethan's stomach filled with butterflies. He smiled softly, "Maybe one day..."

Dwight moved away reluctantly, looking down at his hands. He bit his lip nervously, "Will…will you tell me something else?"

"Depends what it is."

"How long ago did you die?"

Ethan shook his head, "Not long. I'm very new to this whole ghost thing."

"Do you ever want to…be alive again?" Dwight looked worriedly at Ethan, unsureof himself.

"Of course. Sometimes. It's lonely…besides, it'd be nice to be able to brush my fingers against your cheek again…"

Dwight smiled softly, "What if I could bring you back?"

Ethan just stared at him for a moment. He wasn't sure exactly what Dwight was offering him. He leaned forward again, not trusting his voice to go higher than a whisper, "You could do that?"

"I could…with a small sacrifice." Dwight nodded slowly.

"What sacrifice?"

"I'd have to make a deal…which would mean I wouldn't live so long. Usually it's ten years but maybe I could negotiate for fifteen…maybe even twenty…"

Ethan shook his head quickly, tears forming in his eyes, "No. No, you can't do that. You can't just throw away your life like that."

Dwight went to hold Ethan's hands, stopping himself, "It wouldn't be throwing my life away at all though. I'd get you."

A tear fell down Ethan's cheek but he quickly wiped it away, "No! Okay? No. I'm not going to let you do that. My time is over, but you have a whole life to lead. I don't want that taken away from you."

"Stop. I want to do this. I want you to be alive because you mean too much to me. I need to." Dwight looked away, whispering, "I-I'm crazy about you Ethan…and I can't just let you go."

Ethan moved completely on impulse, wrapping his arms around Dwight as tightly as he could and taking a shuddering breath as he felt him, felt the tingle of his touch against his skin. Dwight pulled Ethan closer, laying back on the bed with Ethan in his arms and pulled away just enough to look in your eyes, "How do you keep doing that?"

"I wish I knew."

Dwight wrapped his arm around Ethan's neck, pulling him into a soft kiss. He sighed happily, swiping his tongue against Ethan's lips. He groaned softly as Ethan parted his lips, deepening the kiss and pressing their chests close together. Everywhere Dwight touched made Ethan's skin tingle. He pulled away from the kiss, much to Ethan's dismay and kissed along his neck, grazing his teeth gently against the sensitive skin. Ethan moaned softly, flipping them and pinning Dwight to the bed.

"Let me make you feel good…" He kissed Dwight's cheek, grinning, "Please."

"E-Ethan, you don't have to." Dwight ran his hand under Ethan's hoodie, feeling his cold skin beneath his fingers.

"I want to." Ethan undid the first few buttons on Dwight's shirt, kissing the newly exposed skin, "I want to make the most of this while it lasts."

x X x

Dwight had everything prepared. He knew Ethan wouldn't let him do this but he knew he had to. He had everything prepared for the deal he'd have to do. He ran a hand through his hair, knowing he had to move fast. Ethan was asleep so now was his time to act. He grabbed a bag of salt and quickly lined all the exits, packing a bag and quickly stepping outside as he heard a thud in the other room.

He watched as Ethan stepped into the room, furrowing his brow as he looked at Dwight, "Where are you going?"

Dwight looked down guiltily for a moment, "I have to do this Ethan. Please understand."

Ethan walk to Dwight, suddenly stopping. He looked down, seeing the salt line, "Dwight? What are you doing?"

"I'm going to make this better and then you and I, we can be together."

"No...no, Dwight don't do this." Ethan murmured softly, desperation in his voice as tears filled his eyes.

"We'll be together Ethan. You'll see." Dwight smiled reassuringly, taking a shaky breath as Ethan shuffled awkwardly on his feet on the other side of the salt line.

"Let me out Dwight. Please."

Dwight looked away sadly, "You know I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because you'll try to stop me." Dwight took a shaky breath, looking into Ethan's eyes, "But I have to do this."

"Please Dwight, stop..."

"The first thing I'll do is kiss you...and then I'll never let you go again."

x X x

Dwight slowly made his way towards his car, leaving Ethan watching him, tears slowly sliding down his cheeks.

Dwight felt his stomach in knots as he placed his photo in the box, burying it at the crossroads. Everything was right. This was how it worked. He took a shuddering breath, sitting down and waiting.

It took a couple of hours but that's the way it always worked, right? He closed his eyes for just a moment, opening them to find a woman standing before him in a long red dress. She smiled softly, though it didn't reach her eyes. Her hair was in long, wavy brown locks and she slowly walked over to him, the same smile gracing her lips, "You rang?"

Dwight quickly got to his feet, tilting his head to the side, "You…you're the one I come to to make a deal, right?"

She chuckled softly, closing hereyes and opening them to reveal pure black, "What is it you want?"

Dwight shivered, "Ethan Brightman."

"What about him?"

"I want him back."

She tutted, slowly circling Dwight as she spoke, "You already have him. You see him every day which is far more than most get."

"How did you…?"

"We have eyes around here." She rolled her eyes, "Something like you having a pet ghost doesn't get passed us."

"He's not my pet." Dwight spat, growling under his breath, "I should just exorcise you right now."

"Ah, but that's not what you came here for."

He gritted his teeth, looking down at his feet as he spoke, "I want him alive. Can you do that?"

"Of course. For a price."

"Twenty years." Dwight looked up, determination in his eyes.

"Ten."

"Twenty!"

"Ten."

"Why? What makes him so special that I get less time?"

She raised an eyebrow, "What makes you so special that you should get extra?"

"It'll crush him!"

"You're not helping your case." She grinned, tilting her head to the side, "I'll give you…fifteen years. No more. You can have fifteen years with your little play thing."

"Alright…alright, fine." Dwight shuffled awkwardly on his feet, "Do we shake on it?"

She shook her head, smirking, "We seal it with a kiss."

He screwed up his face, "I'm not kissing you."

"Then you don't get your deal.

Dwight groaned in frustration, "Fine, but if you stick your tongue in my mouth, I swear I'll exorcise you."

"Spoilsport." She chuckled softly.

Dwight reluctantly leaned forward, pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss. He did nothing more, just waiting for her to pull away. When she finally did, she looked him up and down, smiling brightly, "It's done. I look forward to seeing you in fifteen years Dwight Houston."

"Yeah, yeah."

x X x

Dwight rushed to Ethan's grave as fast as he could. He'd found out where it was already and knew it wouldn't take too long. Grabbing the shovel he packed in his bag, he dug as quickly as he could, taking no time at all to get to the casket. He wiped some of the dirt away, running his hand over the wood and finally opened it, grinning.  
>There was Ethan, his arms crossed over his chest. He was glaring at Dwight but Dwight couldn't find it in himself to care because there was Ethan and he was alive and everything was perfect now. Ethan sat up, "Why?"<p>

"You know why."

"No, I don't! I told you no!" Ethan got to his feet, shoving Dwight away.

"Hey! I saved you!"

"I told you no! How could you do this!" Ethan pushed Dwight away again.

Dwight bit his lip, "I saved you so that we could be together!"

Ethan glared, yelling, "I said not to!"

"But I love you." Dwight's voice went soft, tears filling his eyes, "I love you and I want to be able to hold you and kiss you whenever I want."

Ethan stared at Dwight for a moment before pulling him into his arms, crying softly into his shoulder, "But now I'm going to lose you…"

"You never really had me until now." Dwight hugged Ethan tightly, tilting his head up, and wiping away his tears, smiling softly, "I love you Ethan."

Ethan sniffled, looking into Dwight's eyes before smiling softly, "I love you too Dwight."

Dwight brushed their lips together in a gentle kiss, sighing happily as he pulled him closer. Ethan melted into the touch, pulling away when the need for air became too much, "How long did you get?"

"Fifteen years."

"I'll find a way to get you off this deal."

"Don't you dare."

x X x

Dwight had decided this was definitely his favourite place in the world. He yawned softly, shuffling closer to the warm body beneath him, resting his head on Ethan's bare chest. He sighed softly as Ethan slowly ran a hand through his hair, "Mmm…"

Ethan chuckled, murmuring quietly, "Is it still cold?"

"What?" Dwight frowned in confusion.

"When I touch you. Is it still cold?"

"No. It's nice. It's warm. Makes me feel safe."

Ethan grinned, tugging playfully on a strand of Dwight's hair, "It still tingles when you touch me."

Dwight looked up at Ethan, a smile tugging at his lips as he ran his fingers along his side, "I get tingles too…and butterflies." He held Ethan close, listening to the reassuring sound of his heartbeat, "And you have a heartbeat now…"

"I certainly hope so." Ethan chuckled, tugging Dwight's hair again.

Dwight frowned, looking up at Ethan and raising his eyebrow, "Why are you being so rough with me?"

"Because you're all the way down there and I want a kiss…" He bit his lip as he grinned, looking down at Dwight's face at his chest.

Dwight rolled his eyes, shuffling up to Ethan's level, "Better?"

"Much." Ethan cupped Dwight's face in his hand, pressing their lips firmly together. He sighed softly, swiping his tongue teasingly against Dwight's lips, receiving a groan in response as Dwight pressed himself closer, losing himself in the kiss. He parted his lips, moaning softly as Ethan brushed their tongues together and only pulled away when he had to.

"Do that thing you did to me last night…" Ethan whispered, brushing their noses together.

"Which thing?" Dwight smirked, brushing their lips together quickly.

"Mmm all of them…"

Dwight grinned, running his hand slowly along Ethan's chest, "I can do that…"


End file.
